


until the spring blooms

by sungyooni



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, dont read this, i dont do grammar, i have kink for piercings, if youre underage, loving ass fic, lower case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyooni/pseuds/sungyooni
Summary: sungyoon had been through a lot of relationships and every time it went unfortunate, he gets piercings for it.





	until the spring blooms

people says he is a person with determination. too much of determination that it leads him to what he is right now.

too loving, probably, too much burden it could be.

but sungyoon can't stop that, he was born like this, loving someone with the whole of his heart is what he does.

he had so much to offer till it doesn't, anymore.

 

-

 

"can you stop looking at me? it's bothering me," sungyoon growls, sparing a deathly glare onto the guy in front of him, literally not few inches from where he lied.

daeyeol half-assed laughs. his body was shaking throughout the laughter. sungyoon sends another annoyed glare at him.

it doesn't sound like the guy has a good thing in him.

"no," daeyeol was trying to hold his laughter but, nonetheless, still laughing, "it's just, you're so cute, y'know. did someone ever tell you that?"

sungyoon snorts, "not like this, a fucker sitting on top of me being asshole, and thank you for telling me cute, i don't really need that, though, fuck, stop straddling me!"

at that, daeyeol seemed pleased, moves a bit that sungyoon groans uncomfortably. "don't be spoiled on me, wait, lemme hold you."

"shut up," sungyoon replies, as he lets daeyeol wrapping his arms onto sungyoon's waist, holding him upright.

daeyeol can't help but amused. "your words doesn't match your action, hun, it's splendid," 

"talk more, i'll cut your dick off."

"shit, sounds legit to me." the elder says, kissing sungyoon's earlobe, satisfied as he earns a soft moan from the latter. 

sungyoon just lets his ears licked by the elder.

"damn, your piercings look so hot," daeyeol praises, licking each of them with pleasure. "oh god, love you so much."

"funny, but i don't do love, now finish me up, i'm not going to break, fuck," sungyoon hisses when daeyeol chuckles and actually moves, surprised him in the process.

daeyeol looks proud of it that his laughs filled up the room at the dark night where both of them are living and sungyoon finds it was fine.

everything was fine.

nothing can break him, he's fine.

 

-

 

sungyoon was drinking his martini when daeyeol appeared out of nowhere and popped his head dangerously close to his face.

"what the fuck," sungyoon jerked away quickly, growling.

daeyeol smiles at that, and sungyoon tried not to look at it too much.

"woah, doll, you got some bad mouth, d'ya?" daeyeol takes a seat next to him, approaching him closer. "bad mood?"

"yeah, you," sungyoon shrugs, ignorantly.

daeyeol took a chance of it to tease him even more, cooed fondly, "aww, is our doll having his bad mood because he misses me, i miss you too, baby,"

sungyoon snorts. "yeah, whatever."

daeyeol secretly looks at the piercings on the thin guy, still five in the rows, nonetheless it looks attractive on sungyoon, he thinks.

the guy is always looking hot, though, daeyeol thought, the way he carries himself is something daeyeol loves about the younger.

"so, tonight, you free?"

"what the fuck," sungyoon glares at him. "'m not a prostitute," 

daeyeol holds his hands up, chuckling a bit. "i'm sorry, not that way, i mean i wanna talk to you, you know, to get you know properly."

"didn't i tell i don't do love? especially with a guy," he paused, looks at daeyeol, up and down. "i hooked with."

"cmon, don't judge so fast about me."

"saying that makes me want to judge you even more, fucking asshole. now, go find someone else to mess with, lee daeyeol."

daeyeol surrenders, "fine," placing a peck on sungyoon's cheek like he belongs to it and "anyway, liked it the way you say my name."

"fucking asshole," sungyoon mutters, sipping his drink as he hopes his cheeks don't brush like a teenage girl who just met his crush. 

fuck, yeah,  _fuck._

 

_-_

 

next time daeyeol sees sungyoon, he gets another piercings, a tiny silver on his right ears, becomes six, in total.

"stop meeting someone who don't worth your time, sungyoon, you deserve so much better," he remembers he said to the latter, gaining a silent treatment after that.

he doesn't sure if sungyoon hears him, but he knows both of them know that he was right.

sungyoon deserves so much better.

he thinks, if sungyoon lacked of determination, would it better for him? he wants to know that.

 

-

 

sungyoon smirks, a bit too scandalous as he pulls his hair back, letting it off his sweating forehead before it falls back as he dances against a guy he barely know.

his eyes were directed on the guy on a corner, staring at him with a familiar gaze - it's red, anger glare he always know. it's a little dangerous, sungyoon know, but he's so into the dance he visibly challenged him, _'come get me, lee daeyeol.'_

his heart jumps into bliss, when daeyeol stepped in with a dark glare and immediately yanks his arm, stronger but gentle.

"get off him, dude, he's mine," daeyeol growls. the stranger confused but doesn't say anything, hesitantly distancing himself from sungyoon.

sungyoon remains silent. he knows they are attracting some attention that people are looking at them with hushed whispers.

he tried hard to hold his smile back as he's not planning to make daeyeol loses his head there.

daeyeol grips him by waist, all possessive. "i know what you're trying to do, and doll, you've been so bad."

sungyoon pulls his arms around daeyeol's neck, getting a hold of daeyeol's cologne into his nose and he likes it a lot. it smells so nice just like him.

"i had to do this, so you can come and get me," sungyoon mutters, slurring his words in between as he tightens the arms around daeyeol's shoulder. 

"god, you are so wasted," daeyeol groans, pulling sungyoon out of him so he can look at him properly. "just how much you drink?"

sungyoon was unsurprisingly a drunk giggly. also, his face was flushed, cheeks brushed pink as he was sweating on his forehead, daeyeol had to wipe them with the sleeve of his shirt.

"excuse me, i'm not that drunk." sungyoon tries to fight, but, looking at how wobbly he was inside daeyeol's arms, it's just a weak idea.

"yeah, right, doll, whatever you're saying. i really wanted to punish you for bad things you do, but, let's just get you out of here first." daeyeol mumbles to himself, mostly, since the younger was too wasted for his likings, nonetheless, he would handle with his boner later. 

it can be waited, later, once this ends.

 

-

 

sungyoon wakes up on the bed, groaning when his head was pounding so hard. 

fuck, this hangover.

he could feel an arm on his waist, feeling heavy on his stomach with the weight of arm. 

he turns to his side, welcoming a wake up daeyeol and frowns at the guy. "what th-"

"sleep well, doll?" daeyeol first greets, sounded a bit hoarse. he looks like he didn't get a wink. his eyes swollen and dark circles appear under his eyebag.

"did we do it last night?" sungyoon rubs his eyes, gently caressing them and daeyeol leans onto his hand in return.

daeyeol shrugs teasingly, "like bunnies."

"like bunnies, yeah, explains how shitty i felt right now." 

"but you said otherwise last night. again, your words doesn't match your action, doll."

"fuck you," sungyoon growls, finally getting up from bed, and groans when his limbs aching everywhere, literally screaming at him. "did i overdo it?"

"maybe," daeyeol shrugs again, lying down on his stomach when sungyoon gets up.

"fuck," sungyoon cursed under his breath. "reminds me to fucking drown myself in the hangang river."

daeyeol barely laughs at it, "okay, doll, anything for ya. now, can i go to sleep? i'm so fucking tired and dying too."

"take a sleep, i will wake you up later." sungyoon says, leaving the bed as he picks his shirt up.

when he wakes up, he kisses sungyoon on the lips. it was loving, adoring kiss for sungyoon. 

sungyoon made a cuss after that, but, his cheek was blushing and daeyeol had to shut him up with another kiss.

he kissed sungyoon because he loves him

he kissed sungyoon because he was grateful that he's so happy.

he kissed sungyoon because sungyoon chose to stay with him after that.

because sungyoon never stayed back the day after they get together, but, at the moment, he wakes up to sungyoon kicking his ass so he can get up for lunch.

"i don't care if you eat or not, but at least wake up, i don't want someone found dead after hooked up with me." is what sungyoon said. he talks like a jerk, but once again, or twice, or maybe countless, sungyoon's words never matched his action.

probably, because he used to love too much and ended up breaking his own heart till he barely gets a hold of it again.

too much piercings on his ears, showing how many things he had been through before he finally receives what's he truly deserves and daeyeol just wants to show him the world is so beautiful.

the world is beautiful, so he can be happy, again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mood: literally sick dying on the deathbed but this needs to go first.


End file.
